


蜂蜜罐

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: 不知不觉已经是二月了，而且还不多不少凑了4747个字，就姑且算作小康的生日礼物啦。许愿今后的悲喜时刻也能伴你一起。平安健康，my honey bear。🧸
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	蜂蜜罐

裴柱现打开冰箱门的时候，眼神趁着冷气还未冲出来的片刻，落在了顶层那罐似曾相识却已完全结成白色膏状的蜂蜜之上。她关于这罐蜂蜜的唯一回忆是它是康涩琪买回来的，此后它便在她的记忆中彻底失踪。所以这一次，她也不知道她为什么会在众多食物之中唯独看见了那罐蜂蜜。也许只是在提示她它快要过期了，她从冰箱里把它捧出来，再三犹豫要不要扔掉它的时候，冰冷带来的疼痛就已潜入骨肉。于是她又把它放了回去，推到了那些杂乱的瓶瓶罐罐之后。

她躲进康涩琪的房间里，躺在她的小床上，目光呆滞，紧紧盯着面前的那台唱片机。也许她应该去播点歌曲，这样就不至于让自己陷入狭隘的静谧。上面的那张黑胶唱片，应该还是昨晚她们做爱的时候康涩琪播的那张。唱片在远处慢悠悠地旋转，是重奏哦，她记得在第一个吻落下之前康涩琪这样和她说，康涩琪总是说一些她知道是浪漫的，但却听不懂的话。她被古典乐开头的悲伤气氛欺骗了，也被康涩琪欺骗了。康涩琪的动作不如预想中的温柔，反而是鬼鬼祟祟的，而后随着曲调的激昂很快变得愈发猛烈，又像旋律里踩着正拍的钢琴，一下一下，一下一下，催促着她不停前进。休止符被省略得一干二净，表情符号也被不留情面地抹去，节拍早已偏离五线谱的指引，她没能逃过音符啼血般的追赶，最终轻唤出声，如同提琴紧绷的弓子，在E弦上奏出的难以触及的泛音。飞鸟在悬崖峭壁之间俯冲下去，短暂抽离的瞬间，她被如皑皑白雪一样的羽毛彻底掩盖。但温热的气息很快笼罩住她的脸庞，如同夏日午后使人倦怠的热浪席卷而来，康涩琪的唇甜甜的，像刚舔舐完蜂蜜，就急不可待地扑过来亲吻她。  
只有在这时，她才能想起蜂蜜凝固之前的模样，柔软、黏稠、缠绵，是芳香四溢花朵的化身。甜蜜缠绕在她的齿间，最后被舌头捋成一片温润，在她的喉咙口融化。裴柱现实在太久没有感受过这种滋味了，于是她偷偷地，径自延长了那个吻。  
可是她不会操作唱片机，也不太敢轻易尝试。她总会在看到尖锐的唱片针上晃眼的光芒，幻想着针扎入血肉之躯时的模样。就像愚蠢的人类不顾劝阻擅自闯入花丛之中，最终被乱窜乱撞的蜜蜂蛰得伤痕累累。她总是想很多，也总是害怕很多。

过热的暖气让她的鼻子产生了异样的感觉，她不得不紧捏住它，而后用力送气将它疏通。这种境况令她窒息，就像那次康涩琪在浴缸里教她憋气时的感觉。她总是学不会，头在水面浮浮沉沉始终只是浮于表面。裴柱现看着康涩琪时不时装傻充愣的坏笑，自己则是紧靠在浴缸的另一端保持安全距离，又和康涩琪重复了一遍不能靠近的警告。在她好不容易把紧闭的双眼浸入水里之后，水面突然开始剧烈晃动，康涩琪还是扑了过来，按着她的肩膀让她潜得更深。她无疑被吓到了，不顾一切地尖叫出声，身边水花四溅，在康涩琪脸上留下混乱的水痕，映出她们顷刻间的错愕。带有泡沫的水渗入了裴柱现的双眼，在她用力的揉搓之下和泪水混在了一起，疼痛让她睁不开眼睛。她明明知道她会害怕的，为什么她还要这样做？委屈堆叠在一起，如同落水的浴盐球一样爆炸。  
以前康涩琪可不是这样的，她总是战战兢兢，顶多是在他人面前为了打趣，才会小心翼翼挑战她的权威。还没来得及在回忆中找到慰藉，康涩琪就已经抱住了她，她能感受到康涩琪漂亮的肌肉线条攀附了上来，紧紧缠绕住她的全身。康涩琪俯在她的怀里磨蹭，像落水的小动物一般，尖尖竖立的毛发全都瘫软下去。她们潮湿的头发粘附在彼此的侧脸，康涩琪在她耳边轻轻地呢喃，一字一句，像在天空上层层铺开预示晴天的柔软云朵。裴柱现用手臂丈量她背上的蝴蝶骨，用指腹复习那些清浅的小痣，透过她身上星星点点的水珠，研究那被放大的肌肤纹理。她享受她们赤裸的拥抱，那一定是类似于驱邪魔的圣水、阳光下的玻璃风铃、天空之镜或是少女的眼波一样洁净的东西。待到鼻尖的酸楚褪去，裴柱现觉得自己未免太过于小题大做。也许并不是康涩琪在长大，而是自己变得愈发弱小了。

裴柱现又重复了一遍鼻子通气的动作，不知道为什么她会突然想起自己的母亲。她想起自己今年生日那天，她三十代的第一天，她们那次久违的关于婚恋观的聊天上，母亲的结语是——每一个人不过都是独立的个体。她向来尊重母亲，便更加固执地考究起它的内涵。母亲明明身处幸福的婚姻，却为什么会说出这样冰冷的话，信奉这样的哲理？辗转反侧之后，她最终像寻觅到捷径一般把缘由归为母亲只是想安慰自己。她突然很难过，想起自己以前总和康涩琪说，哭也是没关系的。她现在已经学会更多地把这句话讲给自己听。  
也许母亲的话是正确的，人们总在小心翼翼地靠近，不经意间却又日复一日地疏远。但裴柱现确实更加享受现在的这种生活。她不紧不慢地接戏，康涩琪则是随心所欲地创作歌曲。康涩琪对着一叠厚厚的曲谱弹着吉他，她总会守在一旁，在小画家先前的画作上搞小破坏。小画家不会怪她，只是用自己的魔法画笔，让原本平放的画得以用生命去比喻。而自己终日埋头在剧组的时候，康涩琪偶尔会提着大袋大袋的食物出现，夏天用小风扇玩弄她额前的刘海，冬天则是以忘记贴暖宝宝为由索取拥抱。偶尔胆大的时候，她也会夺过裴柱现的剧本，学着裴柱现的腔调装模作样念那些甜腻的台词。每每想起这些，裴柱现还是会在心脏短暂的加速之后蜷缩起手指。  
这种感觉就好像是生活已经足够困难了，她们却在成为自己的同时还有余力成全彼此。 可是，裴柱现仔细思索，觉得这好像也只是某种意义上的自我安慰，用美好的话语作掩护，本质是为以后的事与愿违做好心理准备。她想起最近康涩琪和更多男艺人愈发亲密的接触，还有被繁忙工作榨干净的细心，以及愈发成熟的、她未曾接触过的那一面，那个冰冷、坚硬、沉重的蜂蜜罐猛然在她的脑海中投下阴霾。她需要找到蜂蜜开始结晶凝固的时间。

昏昏欲睡的时候裴柱现听见门口的声音，而后她冲到玄关，把康涩琪禁锢在墙边亲吻。她的舌头在康涩琪的口腔里肆意穿行，像溺水的人找不到上岸的地方。还没得到康涩琪的回应，她的小腹就已经产生了坠落感，随后便感觉自己化为了一滩无力的水，流淌着流淌着，冰凉让她踮起脚尖。可是康涩琪仍紧紧隐藏着她的心形唇瓣，也隐藏着她的内心。裴柱现的指甲嵌入她手臂上紧实的肌肉，同时一遍又一遍提醒自己，康涩琪是高大的，也是危险的，她用年轻气盛不计后果地蛊惑她，而那果实最终会在她逐渐老去的身体里变质腐烂。可是裴柱现不想停下，直到舌头发麻，直到红肿的嘴唇失去知觉，她第一次感受到自己如此强烈的占有欲，如同狂风暴雨一般能将她们困在原地并且就此停驻。裴柱现感觉自己像一个缺爱的小孩，向康涩琪不断渴求着幸福的蜂蜜。

之后便坠落进梦境。裴柱现是在感觉到鼻腔中温热的血腥味时醒过来的，手不自觉覆上鼻子，黏稠的液体在指尖缠绕。她想发出一点声音，喉咙口却被干涩的疼痛钳制。她的耳边传来布料的窸窸窣窣，还有如婴孩般的吞咽声，恍惚之后，床头的小灯已经被点亮，厚厚的纸巾堵得她有些喘不过气。康涩琪的手握住她的肩膀，她说，姐姐，你不要仰头，手也不要乱动，等我一下。康涩琪的话很琐碎，到最后也变得有点语无伦次。没事的，姐姐。话音落下去，裴柱现就已经不记得她讲过什么了。脑海中只剩下姐姐，姐姐。  
她最终因为外面传来的一声巨响，身躯猛得一震，畏惧转为穿透全身的颤栗，像千万只蚂蚁在她的皮肤上作乱。她带着血淋淋的双手走到厨房，看见康涩琪正蹲在地上，双手在身前捣鼓着什么。原来是那罐蜂蜜，那罐裴柱现再也不想看到的蜂蜜，此刻康涩琪正拿着长长的铁勺，用尽全身的力气试图撬动那坚硬的固体。涩琪，放弃吧，它放太久了，可能已经过期了。裴柱现只是不想她继续白费力气了。才不是呢，姐姐，康涩琪反驳道，因为是很好的蜂蜜才会结晶的。为什么康涩琪总是这么固执呢？  
最终她们一起在地上蹲到腿都快要麻了，康涩琪非要撬出好几块蜂蜜才肯罢休。她把那些蜂蜜块扔到热水里，它们很快化开成淡淡的棕色。不会太甜，快喝下去吧，康涩琪抿了一口才递给她。温暖而甜蜜的液体充满了她的胃。

裴柱现终于明白了她会注意到那罐蜂蜜的原因。在思绪钻入康涩琪下垂眼梢的时候，她仰面坠入了时间的深渊。像往常的日子一样，愈发深邃的夜晚驱赶走了其他的人，她们又一起留在练习室里忘记了时间。裴柱现知道，即便康涩琪并没有告诉她，康涩琪是被不久前的考核伤到了，而后只能用更多练习去填补那些原本用来伤心的时间。她们其实还没有怎么说过话，因为裴柱现觉得自己粗旷的口音会惹她发笑，但这样沉默的关系却很适合共享练习室，她们总有这样秘而不宣的默契。最终，康涩琪还是没能掐准那个舞步的拍子，弯曲着脊背坐在镜子前大口喘气，裴柱现走过去拍了拍她的肩膀，透过贴身的短袖感觉到了她汗津津的身体。她在康涩琪的身旁坐下，意识到自己还是不敢说话，于是只是试图去牵康涩琪的手，却没想到康涩琪的手指慌乱地滑进了她的指缝，最终变成了别扭的十指紧扣。康涩琪的掌心滚烫，仿佛可以由此灼伤到裴柱现的心脏。对不起姐姐，对不起，为这点小事就哭成这样。她的气息还未平稳下来，一顿一顿的，但是，但是，姐姐好像有让我可以哭出来的魔力。康涩琪抬起头看向裴柱现，眼角还挂着泪珠，而后又朝着她笑了起来，露出很多颗牙齿。  
那时她想，康涩琪真的拥有一个自己的蜂蜜罐。她把一切美好都储存在里面，而后将它紧紧抱在怀中，有人经过便掏出一点伸向他们，眼睛闪着光，嘴里喃喃着：“要不要尝一尝我的蜂蜜？”

原本温热的蜂蜜水已经快要凉透了，裴柱现却因为若隐若现的饱腹感只喝了不到半杯。她的鼻腔还因为康涩琪的执着被纸巾塞住，每喝一口，她就必须停下来大口大口呼吸。康涩琪终于停止了她的絮絮叨叨，专心致志地用湿纸巾帮裴柱现擦掉粘连在手指间可怖的血渍。静谧中，康涩琪眼眸低垂，似有似无的眼泪无声地顺着面颊滑落。裴柱现试图用手抹去，却发现是一条截不断的线。她问她，为什么会难过呢。她说，她没有难过，只是很想流眼泪。裴柱现又回想起了她用力投在浴缸里的浴盐球。  
恍惚中，她意识到她才是让蜂蜜结晶凝固的罪魁祸首。她好像教会了康涩琪怎么做姐姐，而后康涩琪摸摸她的头说，姐姐想做小孩的话也没有关系。

裴柱现在心里述说着童话故事。很久很久以前，有一个卖蜂蜜的小女孩，大家听说她酿的蜂蜜又香又甜，争先恐后在她的小摊前列起长长的队伍。他们呼喊着叫唤着，每个人都想买到一罐，那用纯真、善良、可爱酿成的蜂蜜。可是，裴柱现和他们不一样。她知道小女孩并不是人们口中天生的乐天派，也不是只会无私奉献笑容的傻瓜，她知道她为了酿出甜美的蜂蜜，早已默默吞下所有的苦痛。初见的时候她便跌入了小女孩的眼底，她发现小女孩的眼泪才是酿成蜂蜜的原料。

那个吻是苦涩的，即便伴着蜂蜜的清甜，却还是在嘴角微咸的泪水侵袭之下乱了阵脚。后来连喉咙的空气都被抽空，裴柱现不得不停下来喘气，骤然想起自己背着康涩琪喝酒的时候，冷酷的分子凿着她的牙齿，最终落到喉咙口变为火辣辣的疼痛。她们的手搅在一起拉扯，康涩琪一头撞进她的怀抱里，零零落落的是一些细碎的颤抖和呜咽。她摩挲着康涩琪头顶新生的乌发，窥见时间如卷起尘土的老旧列车一般匆匆逝去。  
姐姐！姐姐！康涩琪突然大惊小怪的，吓得裴柱现紧锁眉头。姐姐，笑一下吧。姐姐已经很久没有笑了。  
她的鼻头一酸，为什么最近她会变得这么容易落泪。仅仅是刚好触碰在一起的靠近，康涩琪肉体的香味都足以沁入心扉，裴柱现想象着她的皮肤在太阳下被晒成小麦的颜色，而后她拥抱她，便能拥有永世的阳光。想出去玩，想去旅行，康涩琪在她的耳边诉说，轻咬她的耳垂，那里一定已经布满了美丽的粉色，像春天一夜之间降临，给人们送来红艳欲滴的花朵。康涩琪亲吻她的眼睛，她说今晚的风是彩色的。康涩琪果真是一个彻头彻尾、捉摸不透的艺术家，但是顷刻间，裴柱现意识到自己其实早已可以读懂那些字句。  
她从康涩琪的眼中望见窗外微亮的天，康涩琪凝视着她，双眼如同她第一次给予她蜂蜜的时候一样湿漉漉的。她们可以义无反顾地栽进生机勃勃的春天里了，太阳升起来的时候，她一边笑一边想。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 不知不觉已经是二月了，而且还不多不少凑了4747个字，就姑且算作小康的生日礼物啦。许愿今后的悲喜时刻也能伴你一起。  
> 平安健康，my honey bear。🧸


End file.
